Memoirs of a Snow Angel
by Potter-Pals
Summary: When fate gives Hermione a chance at a happy ending with Draco, her true love, will she stay in the strange world a spell took her to, or will she go back to her best friend Harry? Only time will tell... 6th year *spoilers for 6th book* HG/DM HP/GW


_Greetings, from planet twins!__I am Anne! I am here- WAIT! Just go check out the profile! :D Anywho, here is the first chapter in our story MOASA. (You'll get the title name… erm… eventually.) Lol anyways, here it is. Im really proud of this story! It was just a little seedling and it has grown into a beautiful tree. Erm… huh? Lol whateva! Here is Janet!_

**Hullo there fellow writers/readers! Janet here, giving you a dose of your daily randomness!!! Ahaaaa roight, so we've been working on this for a while now.. since like summer prolly.. and we put a lot into it… so your comments and any feedback are highly appreciated. This being our first joint-story. (hehee joint *makes puffing noises* lolzz we don't really light it up.. we juss likta joke bout it.) We need to know if our writing styles mix well… mhhmmmm! Wtf are you doing?! You can't make footsteps in the sands of time by sitting here and reading our story! Oh wait.. neehhehehee. Yes you can! **_Yes, you sure as hell can. Yea. So do it! SCROLL DOWN! _

_***I own your mother but not anything Harry Potter related. No matter how much we wish. So yea. We don't own.**_

_**Before you read, we must tell you something. Anne has such a great dislike for the ginger Ronald Weasley, we have cut him out of the story… Please don't be offended, its just one more person we don't have to do shit to. :D**_

It was one of those cold wintery days in the beginning of November. The beautiful stained glass windows of the Hogwarts great hall were thick with frost, casting a gloomy grey light upon all the students. Taking a small bite of toast, I stared out the windows, my eyes transfixed on the minuscule snowflakes slowly landing on the glass.

I happened to be in a very unpleasant mood, even though I had just completed an eight page highly detailed essay for extra credit in Ancient Runes.

Maybe it was the nagging voice in the back of my head reminding me that I still did not have date for the Yule ball.

'_I_ _cannot have a repeat of last years ball_.'

All by myself and date-less sitting next to Looney Lovegood(who was also without a date) listening to her babble on about the dangers of wrackspurts. I cringed, trying my best to forget about that awful experience.

There was only one person that I really wanted to go to the Yule ball with…My eyes automatically drifted to the Slytherin table and I caught myself gawking at his lean muscular body and then up to his white blonde hair, so perfectly parted and combed to the side. My gaze fell casually to his piercing silver eyes, and I saw Pansy Parkinson whisper in his ear and then glance over at me.

Draco Malfoy smirked.

'_There he goes..ruining that beatuful face of his with that awful smirk.'_

**--DPOV—**

Pansy leaned over and whispered in my ear, her icy voice breaking into my thoughts.

"The mudblood Granger is staring at you...again. Show her that someone of your blood status is above her."

I glanced up at the gryffindor table, and sure enough, her beautiful honey brown eyes were staring directly into mine.

'_What? Beautiful? No Drac_o! _She is a FILTHY MUDBLOOD. I can't have her no matter how much I love her. Not that I do love her... Besides. What would father say? He'd sooner shun me from the family than allow me to be with her. But who cares. I do not like her at all anyways...ugh! Now how do i get Pansy off my back...?'_

I felt a hard kick in my left shin, and i heard Pansy hiss, "Draco! Make the mudblood cry!"

I plastered a mock smirk on my face and looked up at Hermione and mouthed the word "mudblood". Pansy snickered and feIt regret wash through me, but i kept my face in the cruel grin.

**--HPOV—**

I felt the heat rise in my face and my eyes had the burning sensation I always feel right before I am about to cry. His cold expression hardened even more when all of his friends began to laugh.

He raised his eyebrows at me in satisfaction, and I turned back to my breakfast feeling embarrassed and hurt.

'_Now that's what you get for staring at him Hermione. You musn't be so obvious.'_

"-But don't you reckon that Malfoy would follow in his fathers footsteps and become a death eater too? I mean, maybe it happened a little bit sooner than most would expect, but come on! It's Malfoy we're talking about! He's never been one to open up about his-"

My best friend had apparently been talking the whole time I was deep in thought, not noticing until now that I hadn't been paying attention.

"-Hermione are you even listening to what I'm saying?" He asked me, irritated by the dazed look on my face.

"Whaaa? Oh! Yeah, sorry Harry I was just thinking…"

' _About the man of my dreams, who just so happens to hate my stupid muggle-born guts. Thats right, he doesn't like you Hermione! And you don't like him either! Well if you don't have feelings for him, then why is it so hard to convince yourself that you don't …?'_

He furrowed his brow and straightened his glasses before exclaiming,"Look Hermione, you have got to understand how serious the situation we have on our hands is. Malfoy is a death eater now, and he's planning something!"

I shook my head slowly.

'_Merlins beard, here we go again. This is pretty much the only thing we've talked about all because we had seen Draco and his mother Narcissa, (horrible woman she is..) talking in hushed tones to Borgin over the summer, didn't mean he was up to anything..Yes_, _the_ _whole situation was definitely fishey, but I still don't think that Draco is up to anything bad or has become a Death Eater either_.'

"Harry, you're blowing this out of proportion! We have no proof that Draco has become a death eater, and personally I don't think you-know-who-would allow a sixteen year old boy to become one. And also-"

"Do _you_ know Voldemort personally, Hermione?!" he interjected. I cringed.

'_Must he always say that name?!'_

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off _yet_ again.

"I didn't think so." He said tartly, "So stop acting like you know exactly what Volde-"

"STOP SAYING THAT NAME!" I exclaimed loud enough to get everyone at the Gryffindor table to stare.

"Dumbledore says it! And I am not going to just let Malfoy get away with what he's up to!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice lower so that our audience didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Well _I_, for one, do not think Malfoy's up to _anything_, Harry. He's just being the typical, mysterious…"

'_dreamy, gorgeous..oh shut up already Mione! Get a hold of yourself!'_

"…Draco Malfoy. So why don't you just learn to accept that and stop being so paranoid!"

I took one more bite of toast and grabbed all of my books.

'_Im tired of this debate and I need to get to ancient runes early get one of the front row seats..'_

I stood up from the dining table and when I glanced at Harry who looked exhasperated.

"I'm not asking you to be best friends with him, I just want you to stop over analyzing everything he does." I gave Harry one more pleading look then turned on my heel and started walking towards the massive wooden doors leading out of the great hall.

Once out the doors, I continued walking briskly to Ancient Runes when I heard hurried footsteps behind me.

'_Oh what does he want NOW?'_

I had a nagging feeling that my conversation with Harry was yet to be over.

"Hermione!" Harry cried out. I turned to face him and threw my hands up in defeat.

"What Harry?!" I snarled.

'_If I hear the words Draco and death eater together in a sentence one more time, so help me I'll..'_

"You know just as well as I do, that Malfoy is up to something!" He protested.

"No, Harry. I don't! You have absolutely no proof of it!" I sighed heavily and glanced around the empty corridor. Then I heard what sounded like footsteps in the distance. I ignored it because everyone was still dining in the great hall.

"Why are you being so blind Hermione?! Malfoy is a Death eater and is planning something horrible!" Harry fumed. By this point his face was the same shade as his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley's hair.

"Well, well, well. That is one dramatic accusation." I turned suddenly at the sound of his velvet voice.

**--DPOV--**

'_I hate that Potter. Always gossiping about me. It's quite rude...'_

My eyes drifted to the beautiful creature that is Hermione. For the second time that morning i met her honey-brown eyes. She stared back at me and my eyes widened as she bit her lower lip. I took a lot of effort in restraining myself from closing the distance between us and kissing those rosy red lips.

**--HPOV--**

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, but it quickly vanished as he sneered at harry.

'_There he goes again…ruining that beautiful face of his…'_

"Didn't your mum ever teach you not to gossip Potter? Oh, wait. Your mum was _dead_ before you could even wipe the drool off of your chin."

I glanced over at Harry and was taken aback by his clenched fists and the look of pure hatred that seemed to be temporarily pasted on his face.

'_Well this, certainly won't be pleasant..'_

"Well Malfoy, your father is rotting away in Azkaban and your mother is too consumed with wallowing in self-pity to give a rats arse about you."

He looked over at me and looked triumphant but meanwhile Draco was standing so still that he looked like a rigid board. His hand disappeared into his robes and quickly emerged brandishing his wand.

"If you don't watch that mouth of yours, Potter, that _disgusting_ Weasley girl is going to have no date for the Yule Ball." I heard Harry snarl angrily..

"You two are being utterly ridiculous! Be men, and walk away!"

They ignored me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry whip out his wand and point it at Draco.

I panicked and threw myself between my best friend and my true love, not knowing what else to do.

As I attempted to get between them, I tripped over the bottom of my robes and before I knew it I was falling towards the marble floors. But before I hit the floor, I felt two strong arms grab me around the waist and I looked up to see the piercing silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

**--DPOV—**

Looking flustered, Hermione attempted to shove herself between Potter and I, but tripped over her robes. I instinctively jumped forward and wrapped my arms around her slim waist. She stared up at me apologetically and i grinned and drawled out,

"You should really watch your step Hermione.."

"Maybe I should fall more often if I get to land in your arms," She said so softly that i wasn't sure if i was supposed to hear it. She immediately turned ten different shades of red as my grin widened and i winked at her.

' _Wow. Even cuter when she's embarrassed... One point for me!" _

**--HPOV--**__

'_Did Draco Malfoy just wink at me? And call me Hermione? I think someone had to much fire whisky with dinner last night...'_

His wide grin vanished the second I felt two hands grab my shoulders and rip me from his warm embrace.

"Get your _filthy_ hands off of her, Malfoy!" Harry demanded. Before I could even recall what was going on, I was standing up again behind Harry.

Draco glanced back at me before narrowing his eyes into angry slits at Harry. "Impedimenta!" He bellowed sending bright yellow light exploding from the end of his wand.

Harry dodged the spell and I jumped out of the way. "Stop it you two!" I demanded just in time to hear Harry yell the word,

"Stupify!" and see a flash of red come streaming from his wand.

Draco dove out of the way and I knew I had to do something before I lost one or both of the two most important people in my life. I racked my brain for a spell I could use to stop the madness.

'_Think Hermione! THINK!' _

My mind jumped to a spell that I had read about in the restricted section of the library the night before(courtesy of Harrys invisabilty cloak).

'_No, no… You musn't… You don't even know what it does. It could be a horrible jinx or curse! But I need to stop this madness… and soon! _ _Obviously they arent going to stop fighting until they hurt eachother… They didn't listen to me before, so why would they now?'_

Draco got to his feet and once again pointed his wand at my best friend exclaiming in a booming voice,"Crucio!"

A gasp escaped my lips as I heard Harry howl in complete agony.

'_Maybe Harry was right! Only dark wizards use dark magic…' _

My eyes met Draco's. They filled with tears and he stared back at me in remorse.

"D..Draco! Stop it _now_!" With a pained expression, he lowered his wand and Harry's howling ceased. "Harry!! Oh, God, Harry…" I ran towards where he was still laying, and kneeled beside him.

Draco stepped towards us, and Harry got to his feet quickly, shoving me behind him in a protective manner.

"Levicorpus!" Harry hissed causing Draco to fly upside-down into the air.

"Draco!!!" I cried out

I knew I had to decide quickly on a way to stop the fighting before it got even worse. '_If I use the spell I just learned, it could definitley end bad…but if I don't, it could end worse…'_

I took one more look at Harry and saw him staring up at his victim with a smirk. Then, my eyes drifted to Draco, who was suspended upside-down in the air. Our eyes met and he looked pained.

'_Anything, to get that awful look out of his eyes_…'I grabbed my wand from on the floor beside me and slowly raised it into the air.

"_Aparecium __Viscus_!" I sobbed out. I saw a violet colored light shoot out of my wand through my blurred vision. My vision imediatley cleared and I saw Draco's eyes widen in confusion as he gracefully drifted to the ground.

In the distance, I heard Harry mutter,"Blood 'ell?!"

The last thing I remember before I fell into a deep comforting slumber was Draco's strong hand grasp mine.

_Arlighty here it is. What did you think? Do you think its terrible and we should discontinue it? 'Cuz we don't want to waste ours and your time. All comments, negative and postive, appreciated! Thanks a lot, I love you guys! :D Before I pass it on to Janney-poo, where/how did u discover this story? Thanks and Goodbyessss!_

_-Anne (CullenCovenGirl88, Myself, and yea. Wait… whatever. Im out! :D loves and hugs!)_

**Woooooh! If you're reading this, then you have successfully made it to the bottom! Which is good for us cuzz then we knows that it wasn't too bad to stop reading in the middle of it! XD yuss yuss well this personally isn't my favorite chappy, but its juss the beginnign of our story *ahem* Memiors of a Snow Angel. Plenty of angst, and mayyybeee some lovey doveyness to come! So buckle your seatbelts, and be prepared for more to come!!!!!!!!! **

**Kiss kiss3,**

**Janet(95-) aka: J-dog (neehehehehee!)**


End file.
